


Twilit Onahole

by DirtyComputer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Midna accepts the outcome of trying to use a young man to fulfill her wants when he uses her to fulfill his in turn.





	Twilit Onahole

“Ghlgt! “GlrCK!” “GlhrlRT” “GJMMG!”

The delicate silence of the forest was being broken by the sounds of forceful intrusion. One wouldn’t have to look very hard for the source. A horse was off the side of the beaten path and not far from that horse was a strange couple situated by a tree. 

Midna sat between Link’s thighs, hair gripped in the hero’s tight grasp as she glurked and guzzld on his cock. He thrusted into her face with an aggression he saved for the bokoblin as a tear slipped out from the little imp’s big eyes.

The thrusts were slow and deep with a finese and rhythm that still left her lightheaded without choking her. She wouldn’t be much good to him if she passed out, right?

Normally it wouldn’t be a question, but as Midna sat with her wrists tied firmly behind her back with her own hair, knees bent and mouth ajar to accommodate for Link’s length, she felt like little more than an object. A burial ground for Link’s pent up feelings. 

Her chest bubbled from the rush,her head spun from the lack of air and her loins ached for attention. A puddle of her quim formed in the grass and dirt beneath her and gave her feelings about the manner away. Being dodgy and uncooperative was fun, but so was being useful.

 

His thrust slowed as a thumb of his pressed against her cheek, wiping the sole tear off. Exhaustion painted his handsome features. He drew his trademark cap off with his free hand, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had stopped for his sake, of course. Midna took advantage of the lull to slip whatever gulps of air she could through the gaps between his hard-on and her lips.

The hand drew outwards across her cheek. He made it a point to toy with her sharp little ears on the way up, producing a squint and a glare that made him smirk the cocky little smirk that was supposed to be reserved for her. She hated him. 

She raised her head off of him as if to say something before his hand finished it’s journey to her hairline and forced it back down. One hand sat on the ancient artifact she wore as a helmet while the other idled on the side of her face. 

His thrusts grew deeper regardless of the protests Midna was making with her eyes. The brief spurts of pure tightness he got from the sloppy facefuck were just the fucking relief he needed. Poor Midna could wait to fuss at him for a little longer.

His hips moved faster and more rapidly as the air started to escape Midna’s lungs again. Midna’s glurkls and hmms got louder and more rapid as the human in Link began to disappear and a piston started to fire off in her mouth. She elected to hold her breath until his work was done, which couldn’t be long at this rate. 

She hoped.

Thankfully, Link couldn’t hold back any longer as the tightness of her mouth claimed him. He pulled out, careful to leave his tip on her tongue as he exploded with a groan. Shot after shot was strung into her mouth as Link felt his first taste of relief from all the tension he’d been building up.

Midna pulled off of him and hissed. “I had half a mind to bite it off.” She said, baring her fangs. 

Link’s sweat drenched face twisted into a smirk. Midna pouted, flustered. “Yeah, okay. Just keep sticking it in random Twili girls. We’re dangerous y’kn-”

Midna yelped as Link hoisted her up by her hips. Her legs wiggled and squirmed as he looked her over, the soaking wetness dripping down onto him clear as day.

She turned even redder with how effortlessly he could push her around. “Put me   
jerk!” She hissed, hips twitching with arousal.

She shouldn’t have been surprised when Link turned her around and placed her down on his still aching cock, careful to hold her at the tip. 

“NnnnnGH!” She moaned, drool escaping past her fangs. “Make up your mind already and stop messing around so damn much!” She practically shouted, arousal turning her into a high strung little hornball.

Link snickered, but as he felt his loins ache for more he knew his arousal was getting to him to. He slid Midna down slowly, carefully onto his member. The practical faucet Midna had going on down there meant there’d be an easy entry. The two groaned as Link’s large member pierced Midna’s impossibly tight walls.

Midna showed a rare degree of agency, grinding down his rod bit by bit as his hands on her hips kept her balanced. Up and down they rode, their faces mutually contorted with the pleasure. Link gave Midna’s surprisingly thick ass a squeeze, sending a hum through

The two would argue back and forth a lot but the rare moment when they were in sync, anything would be possible. It happened again as Link’s balls slapped loudly against Midna as her asscheeks slapped against him. A mutual, vulnerable moan slipped out of them both before they grinded against eachother, both relishing the feeling. 

It wasn’t long before Link took control again though, the tightness of her grasp taking over him like a drug. He grasped her by her hips, pushing her down onto her knees and thrusting into her with an increased fever. This was enough to send Midna into a spell on it’s own, but the way he kneaded and pinched the tiny little nubs on her chest put her over the City in the Sky. Pleasure snapped through her like electricity as she writhed against her bindings. Link’s grunts grew more and more aggressive behind her. 

Midna’s orgasm came even as a shock to her. She let out a surprised squeak, yelping as she soaked Link in liquids and her whole body slacked on top of him. He held her, giving her a brief break to let her soak in her orgasm.

That reprieve would come for a price, though. It was one Link had already decided on as he shoved midna forward, her little imp booty raised as she face planted onto the fabric they’d laid down. Link didn’t give her any time to fuss, lunging on top of her and sliding into her still soaking snatch with ease. One arm came down around her to steady himself while the other gripped her hips.

He wasted no time, filling the forest with the sound of their slapping thighs and Midna’s squeaks for mercy as she was plowed into a withering, screaming mess like the little imp bitch deserved. Link’s instincts took over, his mind blurring and his heart pounding as, for that one moment in time, he existed for the slick wet grip of Midna’s walls. Painting her insides white was all that mattered as they bred like a couple of animals.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Midna squeaked “Give me all that smelly human spunk you’ve been saving up in those big balls of yours. All that junk you’ve been saving just for me. MMMM! That’s right. You’ve been staring at my body like you’ve been transformed back into a starving fucking dog and it’s the nicest piece of meat you’ve seen all week! Yeah you fucking animal! Fucking mutt! YEAH! FUCK! AAUUUHHH!”

The irony wasn’t lost on Midna, it seemed. Both her mouth and her snatch were like a leaking faucet. 

He gripped her hips with both hands and started hitting her with firm, slow, deep thrust, cherishing every dive into Midna’s slick folds as she tightened around him and milked him. His climax approached and he needed to make sure he-

His thought process was interrupted when a shock surged through his system. He came with an awkward gasp, balls emptying and shooting their load inside of Midna. With how small she was she filled up quickly, most of it spilling out beneath them or overflowing onto her back. The sheer relief left him shaking as he pulled out of her, weak in the knees. Midna was clearly weak too as she collapsed into a heap, bested.

Link carefully undid her bindings with a hand that felt completely different from the one that was rocking her face onto his cock earlier. He pulled her up into his lap, resting against the tree against they once sat as the duo caught their breath and rode the hazy, gentle winds of the afterglow. They were practically covered in eachother’s juices but neither cared. They’d simply have to go wash up when they found the strength. 

Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a jar of water, undoing it in front of Midna and careful to give her several gulps before he served himself. These silent moments of unity were as common far rarer than the bickering, but whenever they came around, it wasn’t hard to wonder if things would be pleasant this way 

But it ended the same way it always did.

Midna floated up into the air effortlessly as her strength returned, raising her arms to stretch. “I gotta go find a way to get this human smell off of me now. Gross..” She muttered. 

Link didn’t have to respond. The seed that dripped out of her and onto the ground underneath said it all.


End file.
